


The Day Before

by fanficsaregayerthancanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu Secret Santa 2016, M/M, Secret Santa, Snowed In, hqss2016, i have never written this ship before i hope this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsaregayerthancanon/pseuds/fanficsaregayerthancanon
Summary: Ennoshita and Kuroo were supposed to go to Akaashi and Konoha's for Christmas this year.Mother Nature has other plans.So does Ennoshita





	

**Author's Note:**

> For koryusai-takenouchiftw on tumblr!! Sorry I'm late posting this but I hope you enjoy ;v;

A sigh escaped Ennoshita’s lips as he peered out through the living room window; the snow had already stacked up to be a foot deep and look like it planned to stay, he told Kuroo they should have left yesterday if they didn’t want to get caught up in the storm, but his clingy boyfriend had been determined to keep him trapped in bed all day.

"Tetsu, you better get your lazy cat ass out of bed soon or I swear I’ll make you _walk_ to Akaashi’s”, Ennoshita called to the bedroom as he headed to the kitchen to prepare the coffee, one of the only two things that could guarantee Kuroo getting out of bed before noon.

“But Chikaraaaa,” Kuroo whined, slowly making his way to the kitchen, blankets tightly wrapped around him, “It’s coooold.”

A small smile made its way across Ennoshita’s face as he turned towards his blanket-burrito’d boyfriend, “All the more reason for you to make drinks before you join me on the couch then!” he whispered, landing a chaste kiss on Kuroo’s cheek before making a nest for himself on the aforementioned couch, leaving just enough room for Kuroo to join him later. 

Ennoshita opted to ignore the sounds of Kuroo making a hurried mess in the kitchen and instead focussed on finding something to distract himself from the guaranteed chaos that came from Kuroo… well, being Kuroo. It didn’t take long for him to find another rerun of some show Konoha was convinced was a masterpiece but Akaashi quietly informed him otherwise. He let the sound wash over him as he lost focus and contemplated what to do later; they’d placed their orders at the KFC closest to Konoha’s house so as to minimise journeys, but now that meant they wouldn’t be able to get any for themselves. 

He had no idea how much time had past, but the next thing he noticed was Kuroo slowly worming his way into the nest Ennoshita had formed, the large matching black cat and crow mugs on the table almost overflowing with whipped cream. “I know, I know, it Christmas Eve was _last_ night, but how can I not shower the best boyfriend in the world with a small fraction of his own sweetness?” Kuroo smiled as Ennoshita grimaced.

“You know just as well as I do that I only like sweet things to make up for how bitter I am as a person,” Ennoshita muttered, hands reaching out to his mug, fingers shaking slightly as the cold finally took a hold of him.

Kuroo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s response, making himself comfortable as he cuddled up next to the brunet, being sure not to spill either of their drinks in the process, “Whatever you say Mr Director, just drink up, I didn’t spend half an hour on these for them to go cold you know” he said as he brought his own mug to his lips, licking at the cream as it threatened to fall.

The pair remained silent for the most part as they slowly drank their hot chocolates, Kuroo drawing circles into Ennoshita’s hair as the latter flipped through the channels before remaining on a blank channel, placing the now empty crow mug onto the table before leaning back into his boyfriend's comforting warmth, “Well then, Dr Cunning, what do you suggest we do now since we’re trapped at home with no food nor plans? And don’t suggest we cook ‘together’, we both know you’re horrible and doing anything other than drinks and will manage to set fire to something even if I’m right next to you,” Ennoshita’s quiet speech held a slight threat in it’s tone, but the smile on his lips told Kuroo not to worry.

“Hmmm, food is a no-go for now, there’s nothing on the T.V., and as much as I know you enjoy me reading your scripts aloud, I’m too cosy right here to go back to that frozen hell that we call our bedroom to fetch them,” Kuroo said, almost to himself as he peppered light kisses down Ennoshita’s neck, relishing in the brunet’s quiet laughter as his weak spot was attacked, “I know you can’t help but critique live action _anything_ , so why not watch some animated films to kill time? Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone else that you cry during every Ghibli film.” The punch to his gut was worth the apologetic kiss he received once he returned from setting up their small movie marathon. 

_Arietty_ was first, the soundtrack alone enough to get Ennoshita to stop complaining about watching the films out of chronological order, followed by _Howl’s Moving Castle_ (Ennoshita’s personal favourite), a small break to fetch snacks and more drinks, Kuroo’s favourite was next (“Of course the captain of Nekoma’s favourite movie is _The Cat Returns_ ,” Ennoshita teased when Kuroo first told him, but that didn’t stop him from indulging the older boy every now and then with merchandise). They finished off with _My Neighbour Totoro_ , a classic to end all classics, even if Kuroo did have to keep Ennoshita quiet about one of the hundreds of theories by shoving chocolate in his mouth (and maybe a kiss here or there but it’s not like Ennoshita was complaining).

As the credits came to an end, Ennoshita contemplated what to do as his boyfriend slumped unceremoniously on his lap, having fallen asleep before the cat bus had even appeared. Smiling as he brushed the tousled mess of black hair out of Kuroo’s face, he left a small kiss on his temple before adjusting himself to carry Kuroo to their room. A small whimper came from the sleeping man as he was carried bridal style away from the sofa, but the movements weren’t big enough to wake him, but the brush of cold air caused him to cling closer to Ennoshita.

It took at least 10 minutes for Ennoshita to get Kuroo into bed without waking him, the older man’s habit to cling to the nearest heat source was even more prominent in his sleep than it was when he was awake and whining about the cold. By the time Ennoshita was comfortable underneath the covers, Kuroo had managed to curl his body into a tight ball close to his torso, one hand lightly clinging onto his t-shirt, whilst the other clinging to the pillow out of old habit. Chuckling lightly to himself, Ennoshita hid his smirk in Kuroo’s stubbornly unruly hair as he finally focused on getting some sleep.

That small velvet box in his bedside drawer could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I researched more than I intended to hence the whole KFC thing but I hope that didn't distract to much eheheh ^^;
> 
> imayormaynotbeplanningonpostingapart2tothisatsomepointdependingonwhetherornotmydumbasswillwritewhatiwantittoornot


End file.
